Unfaithful
by Jogadora
Summary: Falsa, adúltera, traidora, infiel. - Daniel Grayson, mimado, sempre teve tudo o que quer. Emily Thorne, linda, sempre quis mais do que tem. -
1. Bar

_Os personagens não são meus. Revenge não é meu. Apenas a história é. Have fun!_

* * *

_Harvard, 2010_

Finalmente o último dia de aula tinha chegado ao fim. Todos os alunos se sentiam aliviados e queriam comemorar. Depois de um semestre estressante, aulas complexas e professores mais complexos ainda, minhas amigas e eu fomos ao bar mais próximo, numa tentativa de melhorar o dia. Esse era nosso último semestre. Agora só tínhamos a formatura e estaríamos livres. Formados!

_Engenheiros, administradores, médicos, filósofos..._ O bar estava lotado deles, gente bêbada em todos os cantos, música alta tocando e pessoas apreciando suas bebidas. Honestamente, aquilo não era nada parecido comigo. Eu nunca bebi e mesmo assim minhas amigas insistiram pra que eu viesse e experimentasse uma marguerita. Depois de uns 20 minutos me sentia mais alegre e talvez um pouco mais confiante.

O garçom trouxe outra marguerita e um bilhete.

– Com os cumprimentos da mesa dois.

_**Junte-se a**_**_mim_****.**

Isso era tudo que o bilhete dizia. Não havia nem mesmo um nome.

Alguns minutos depois avistei a mesa indicada e notei um par de olhos e cabelos castanhos bebendo dum copo de uísque. Ao notar que estava sendo observado, ergueu seu copo e sorriu. Corei um pouco e dei um pequeno sorriso em agradecimento.

Nada disso passou despercebido e logo o bilhete rodava nossa mesa e eu era o motivo da piada. Já tinha me acostumado com esse tipo de comportamento, então só ignorei o resto do mundo e comecei minha empreitada.

Chamei o garçom e pedi que deixasse outra dose de uísque naquela mesa junto com minha resposta.

_**Nos seus sonhos.**_

Esperei ansiosamente sua reação enquanto lia minha resposta. Sorrindo, ele me olhou de novo.

Não podia me deixar enganar pelo tipo de cara que manda bilhetes e oferece bebidas. Provavelmente essa era sua melhor cantada e talvez até funcionasse com outras mulheres, mas não comigo.

Voltei minha atenção pras garotas na minha mesa e tentei me entrosar, conversar um pouco, me divertir. Mais e mais bebidas chegaram e querendo parecer _cool_bebi mais, estava bêbada no terceiro _drink_.

O bar abafado já não parecia mais tão interessante, a conversa já não fazia sentido e tudo girava rápido demais.

Disse às meninas que precisava de um pouco de ar e corri pra fora do bar o mais rápido que minhas pernas conseguiram.

Respirei fundo quando passei pela porta e o enjôo diminuiu um pouco. Tudo o que eu queria era ir pra casa, tomar um banho gelado e dormir.

Fiquei mais uns minutos observando o céu estrelado e quando decidi voltar pro bar, fui interrompida por uma voz maravilhosa.

_–-Já vai embora, linda?_

Minha mente me dizia que eu não deveria conversar com esse estranho e que se eu fizesse isso, teria sérios problemas depois. Ignorei minha consciência e respondi:

_–-Só precisava de um pouco de ar. Dormir um pouco também não seria ruim._

_–- E porque não vai embora?_

_–- Minhas amigas ainda estão lá dentro e eu vim de carona._

Por algum motivo eu não conseguia me calar. Fiz uma nota mental: nunca beber depois de um dia ruim.

_–-Eu te levo pra casa._

E agora? Não consegui formar uma resposta inteligente pra isso.

_–-Hey, Emily! Estamos indo pra casa. Você vem?_

Minhas amigas finalmente resolveram ir pra casa. Elas observavam a cena atentamente.

_–-Obrigado pela oferta...__  
__–-Certo._

Entramos no carro e voltamos para o dormitório. Fui bombardeada com perguntas sobre o cara no bar. Respondi algumas e me calei em seguida, afinal, eu não era obrigada a respondê-las. Encostei minha cabeça no vidro e fingi estar dormindo.  
As férias começariam na próxima semana, logo após a formatura e então eu estaria longe de Harvard e todas essas pessoas superficiais. Ou quase todas.


	2. Verão

_DANIEL POV_

_Hamptons_

Passei tanto tempo longe de casa que era um alívio ver minha família de novo. A mansão Grayson até parecia mais bonita durante o verão. Charlotte me viu chegando e correu pra me receber. Sentia a falta dela mais do que tudo.

_–-Danny!_

_–-E aí, maninha?__  
_  
Abracei-a por um tempo, matando a saudade.

–-Estou tão feliz em te ver!

–-Estou feliz em te ver também. Onde está a mamãe?

–-Está lá em cima, cuidando dos últimos detalhes pro evento de hoje.

Ouvi alguém descendo as escadas. Minha mãe, linda como sempre.

–-Bem vindo de volta, Daniel.

–- Oi, mãe.

Antes de ir pra Harvard tivemos alguns desentendimentos, mas era bom revê-la depois de tanto tempo longe. Sei que ela também pensa assim.

Desde pequeno sempre fui seu protegido e mesmo depois do nascimento de Charlotte, continuei recebendo o mesmo tratamento. Meus pais me mimaram muito desde que eu era garoto. Tudo o que eu tinha de fazer era pedir e pouco tempo depois, lá estava outro presente.

Aos 18 ganhei meu primeiro carro e meu próprio apartamento em NY. Pagaram os meus estudos, minhas noitadas... No entanto, como tudo que vem dos Grayson, minha liberdade e independência tinham um preço. Um dia antes de sair de casa, meu pai me pediu um tempo pra conversar e ali me disse que quando me formasse eu deveria assumir os negócios na Grayson Global. Um preço baixo a pagar, se considerarmos tudo o que me deram até hoje. Charlotte também teria algumas responsabilidades. Voltei minha atenção pra minha mãe.

–-Ela está crescendo rápido, não?

–-Rápido demais.

–-Está com fome, querido?

–-Cansado, na verdade. Estudar faz isso com um cara.

–-Já que você chegou, pode nos honrar com a sua presença no evento hoje à noite! Descanse um pouco, nos vemos mais tarde.

Ótimo, agora eu tinha uma festa pra ir. Esse era o problema de passar o verão nos Hamptons... Todo dia uma festa ou evento de caridade diferente e tínhamos que comparecer a todos eles.

Meus pais nunca se cansavam de promovê-los, aliás, era assim que fechavam seus contratos. Perdi a conta de quantos deles fui obrigado a ir. Pelo menos dessa vez usariam o iate e não a casa.

Eu poderia fugir se fosse preciso.

Tomei um banho, me vesti e me preparei mentalmente pra mais um evento da família Grayson.

Reconheci alguns dos convidados, por exemplo, Lídia Davis, ex-secretária da Grayson Global, Ashley Davenport, assistente pessoal da minha mãe, Nolan Ross, presidente da Nolcorp, alguns ex-alunos de Harvard...

Enquanto isso, mamãe, papai e Charlotte cumprimentavam as pessoas.

Encontrei um colega de classe que me estendeu um Martini.

–-Aqui vamos nós de novo, Danny. Um verão como todos os outros.

–-Pois é. As mesmas pessoas, as mesmas festas. Tudo igual. Cara, o que acha de...

Fui interrompido por alguém derrubando alguma bebida em mim.

_–- Ah meu Deus! Sinto muito!_

Virei-me e me surpreendi. Eu conhecia aquele rosto.

–-Não se preocupe, acho que é o universo me dizendo que tenho que trocar de roupa.

Lembro bem daquele sorriso. Cabelos loiros, pele branca, um leve rubor. Era ela.

–-Nos vimos num bar em Cambridge. Sou Daniel.

–- Emily.

–-Que tal eu te trazer uma marguerita, Emily? Ainda gosta delas?

–-Tudo bem. Desculpe.

–-Sem problemas. Espere aqui.

Alguns chamam isso de coincidência. Eu chamo de destino. Talvez, agora pudéssemos conversar e nos conhecermos melhor.

Minha mãe começou a discursar enquanto eu procurava por Emily. A encontrei prestando atenção ao que minha mãe dizia.

–-Minha mãe é demais, não?

–-Com certeza.

Ergui meu copo propondo um brinde.

–-Um brinde ao acaso.

–-À um verão inesquecível.

Nos sentamos numa mesa e começamos a conversar. Tentei contar algumas piadas. Foi terrível. Ainda bem que ela riu mesmo assim.

Conversamos tanto que nem vimos o tempo passar.  
Ela era inteligente, engraçada e definitivamente linda.

–-Quer mais uma?

–- Não, não. Vou parar por aqui. Estou tonta o suficiente. Mas não pare por minha causa.

–-Já bebi o bastante também... Tatuagem bonita.

–-É uma dessas loucuras que fazemos na faculdade.

–-Sei como é.

Meus pais se aproximaram de nossa mesa e minha mãe se pronunciou.

–-Daniel, seu pai e eu já vamos. Não demore.

–-Podem ir, encontro vocês lá.

Me livrar dos meus pais nem sempre era fácil. Principalmente da minha mãe. Ela sabia como ser bem insistente em alguns momentos. Não podia correr o risco de deixá-la arruinar o momento. Voltei minha atenção à Emily e olhando-a nos olhos, perguntei:

–-Por que veio aos Hamptons?

Torci pra que a resposta não tivesse nada a ver com um namorado ou algum relacionamento.

–-Gosto do conforto que esse lugar oferece. Acabei comprando uma casa na praia.

–-Isso é ótimo. Acho que nos veremos muito nesse verão...

Ela sorriu.

–-Tenho que ir, Daniel. Foi bom te conhecer.

Emily pegou suas coisas e se levantou.

–-Quer uma carona?

–-Não, obrigada. Talvez na próxima.

–-É...Até próxima.

Voltei pra casa e fui pro meu quarto. Meu antigo refúgio hoje não oferecia tanto consolo.

Precisava de ar fresco, então fui pra sacada. Dali eu tinha uma visão estratégica da casa ao lado. Me perguntei o que ela devia estar fazendo e me ocorreu que eu gostaria de estar lá, ao lado dela e não aqui. E em meios a esses devaneios, entendi que eu a queria como ninguém.


	3. Jantar

Emily POV

Antes de ir pra faculdade, eu passava muito tempo aqui, aproveitando do silêncio e da calmaria.

Quando estava com problemas, era onde eu costumava vir para pensar. E o fato de não me sentir assim hoje, me fez perder a cabeça.

Observei a praia e a casa por alguns minutos antes de pensar em algo concreto. Era hora de tomar as rédeas da situação. Enquanto descia as escadas, reuni o máximo de coragem e fui até lá.

Todas as luzes estavam acesas. Ela devia estar acordada ainda. Bati na porta e esperei.

Ouvi seus passos na escada e senti meu coração acelerar. Enquanto isso, minha coragem diminuía. Comecei a considerar minhas rotas de fuga.

Eu poderia dizer que minha mãe precisava de alguma coisa, - mas ela saberia da verdade - ou talvez eu pudesse dizer que estava de passagem e passei pra saber se estava tudo bem, dar as boas vindas...

– Daniel! – a porta se abriu e lá estava ela, surpresa por me ver ali – O que faz aqui?

– Emily, será... – gaguejei – será que podemos conversar?

– Claro, entre. – ela disse, saindo da porta e indicando o interior da casa – Quer beber alguma coisa?

– Não, obrigada. – eu disse, enquanto sentava no sofá – Me desculpe por aparecer sem avisar. É só que eu não conseguia controlar meus pensamentos.

– Sei como é – respondeu, sentando no sofá.

– Sua casa é linda. – comentei, notando algumas caixas ainda fechadas que precisavam da atenção dela.

Ela sorriu de uma maneira única. Era difícil não olhar pra ela. Vi seu rosto corar e desviei o olhar.

Ela deve ter percebido o tamanho da minha queda por ela ou está pensando que sou um maníaco.

Minha situação piorava a cada momento enquanto o pânico me atingia. Era bom eu começar a falar ou a situação seria, no mínimo, constrangedora.

– Bom, vou ser direto. – respirei fundo e a olhei – O que acha de jantarmos juntos amanhã pra comemorarmos sua chegada aos Hamptons?

Esperei pela sua resposta. Ela parecia um pouco surpresa.

– Prometo que serei legal e responderei todas as perguntas que quiser.

– Daniel... – ponderou.

Quase podia ver seu debate interno. A curiosidade e a incerteza eram visíveis.

– Certo. – respondeu – Você venceu.

– Isso é... ótimo! – respondi, aliviado.

Levantei e caminhei em direção a porta.

– Que tal às sete?

Parei na frente da porta e vi um sorriso se esgueirando pelo canto de sua boca e eu mesmo não consegui esconder o sorriso presunçoso que se instalou em meu rosto.

– Um jantar e nada mais, Don Juan. – ela disse, enquanto abria a porta dando um sinal claro de que nossa conversa tinha chegado ao fim.

– Me encontre nas docas amanhã.

Ela me observou por alguns instantes e eu voltei pra casa feliz. A sensação de estar sendo sufocado passou e eu soube que Emily seria como uma droga pra mim. Viciante e letal. Ela seria o meu fim. Eu era um caso perdido.

_Dia seguinte..._

Acordei cedo e desci pra tomar café com minha família. Papai, mamãe e Charlotte já estavam à mesa quando me juntei a eles.

Mamãe foi a primeira a comentar a minha fuga do dia anterior e perguntar qual era o motivo da minha alegria. Dei a ela uma desculpa qualquer, esperando que fosse o suficiente pra mantê-la longe por enquanto. Ao sair, não percebi que ela me observava.

Mas como é do conhecimento de todos, nada nem ninguém escapam de Victória Grayson. Nem mesmo seus filhos.

Terminei de tomar meu café da manhã em silêncio e me retirei em seguida.

Fui pra praia dar um mergulho e esperar que as horas passassem. Andar pela orla e mergulhar eram meus passatempos favoritos quando mais jovem. Distraí-me por um tempo e agora eu precisava ir.

Antes das sete eu estava lá, bebendo do meu copo de uísque observando o vai e vem das pessoas. E lá estava ela, gloriosamente vestida vindo em minha direção. O vestido que Emily usava era de deixar as outras mulheres no recinto com inveja.

Quando me viu, abriu um sorriso perfeito, acenou e se aproximou.

–Oi. – dissemos ao mesmo tempo, rindo em seguida.

Nos sentamos e logo o garçom anotou nossos pedidos. O jantar foi servido e trocamos vários olhares. Emily fez perguntas sobre minha família, meu trabalho e a faculdade e eu as respondia tranqüilamente.

– Como você se vê daqui a dez anos, Daniel? – perguntou.

– Quero achar alguém especial pra compartilhar minhas alegrias e tristezas, ter minha própria editora, viajar mais, construir uma família. – respondi – E você?

– Você resumiu bem o que eu ia dizer, sabe? – rimos juntos. Peguei suas mãos que repousavam sobre a mesa.

Eu sabia que era cedo demais para esse tipo de pensamento. Isso era apenas uma das conseqüências do vinho e do uísque combinados.

– Vai ver daqui dez anos nós estaremos juntos num lugar como esse e nos lembraremos do dia de hoje.

– Acho que seria uma boa recordação. – ela disse, apertando minha mão na dela suavemente.

Nosso jantar foi agradável do começo ao fim e eu cumpri minha promessa de responder tudo o que ela quisesse saber. Ouvimos trovões ao longe.

– Acho melhor voltarmos pra casa. – ela comentou. – Antes que chova.

– Venha, vou te deixar lá. – eu disse, colocando algumas notas em cima da mesa.

A casa não era longe, mas na metade do caminho a chuva nos pegou desprevenidos.

Quando paramos à sua porta, duas poças se formavam onde paramos.

Estávamos congelando!

Emily abriu a porta e me convidou para entrar e esperar que a chuva passasse.

Subiu as escadas em busca de toalhas e quando voltou seu corpo ainda tremia. Minha vontade era abraçá-la e não deixá-la nunca mais.

Quando ela me olhou, não resisti e a beijei como se não houvesse amanhã.

Seus lábios eram macios e tinham um leve sabor de cereja.

Minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo enquanto eu a beijava e nos deitávamos no sofá. O vestido molhado logo não estava mais em seu corpo e eu pude observar sua beleza.

Ela era ainda mais linda nua.

– Você é linda. – eu disse, parando pra observá-la. – Eu te quis desde a primeira vez que te vi. Quis provar da sua boca e me perder em você. Me apaixonei perdidamente.

_Beijo no pescoço_. _Beijo na boca_.

_Mãos por toda parte._

_Unhas me arranhando._

_Perfeição._

Depois de algumas horas fomos vencidos pelo cansaço. Eu não queria que aquela noite acabasse.

A chuva caia lá fora e Emily repousava nos meus braços. Queria mantê-la ali para sempre e eu já estava trabalhando num plano pra que isso acontecesse.


End file.
